sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Skyscraper (album)
(vinyl), 48:55 (CD) | label = Warner Bros. | producer = David Lee Roth, Steve Vai | prev_title = Eat 'Em and Smile | prev_year = 1986 | next_title = A Little Ain't Enough | next_year = 1991 }} |rev2 = Robert Christgau |rev2Score = C+ |rev3 =''Collector's Guide to Heavy Metal'' |rev3Score = 8/10 |rev4 = The Daily Vault |rev4Score = C− |rev5 = Kerrang! |rev5Score = |rev6 = Los Angeles Times |rev6Score = |rev7 = Rolling Stone |rev7score = | noprose = yes }} Skyscraper is the second full-length studio album by David Lee Roth, the original and current lead vocalist of Van Halen. It was released on January 26, 1988 on Warner Bros. Records. Overview Skyscraper was issued shortly after the commercially and critically successful Eat 'Em and Smile Tour of 1986–1987. Skyscraper hit No. 6 on the Billboard Top 200 U.S. album chart during February 1988, en route to selling two million copies in the United States. The album features one of Roth's most popular singles, "Just Like Paradise," which reached No. 6 on the U.S. ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart. Additionally, it features the acoustic ballad "Damn Good," which reached No. 1 on the U.S. Billboard Rock chart. At the time of its release, the eclectic, quasi-psychedelic Skyscraper divided public and critical opinion. Although Roth's 1988 Skyscraper Tour was successful, many fans and critics disappointed by Van Halen's post-Roth, keyboard-heavy sound expressed similar dissatisfaction with Skyscraper. Guitarist Steve Vai (who co-produced Skyscraper, and co-wrote many of its songs) and bassist Billy Sheehan, who formed the core of David Lee Roth's solo band, left the group over various controversies regarding Skyscraper. Track listing All songs written by David Lee Roth and Steve Vai unless otherwise noted. #"Knucklebones" (Gregg Bissonette, Matt Bissonette, Roth) – 3:18 #"Just Like Paradise" (Roth, Brett Tuggle) – 4:03 #"The Bottom Line" – 3:38 #"Skyscraper" – 3:40 #"Damn Good" – 5:49 #"Hot Dog and a Shake" – 3:19 #"Stand Up" (Roth, Brett Tuggle) – 4:39 #"Hina" – 4:41 #"Perfect Timing" (Roth, Brett Tuggle) – 3:41 #"Two Fools a Minute" – 4:29 CD reissue All songs written by Roth/Vai unless otherwise noted. #"California Girls" (Brian Wilson, Mike Love) – 2:50 #"Just a Gigolo/I Ain't Got Nobody" (Leonello Casucci, Irving Caesar/Spencer Williams, Roger A. Graham) – 4:41 #"Knucklebones" (Bissonette, Bissonette, Roth) – 3:18 #"Just Like Paradise" (Roth, Tuggle) – 4:03 #"The Bottom Line" – 3:38 #"Skyscraper" – 3:40 #"Damn Good" – 5:49 #"Hot Dog and a Shake" – 3:19 #"Stand Up" (Roth, Tuggle) – 4:39 #"Hina" – 4:41 #"Perfect Timing" (Roth, Tuggle) – 3:41 #"Two Fools a Minute" – 4:29 *Tracks 1 & 2 are from the Crazy from the Heat EP. Notes *"California Girls" is a cover of the Beach Boys song. *"Hina" features only one guitar track; it is panned hard to one side, while a delay effect then sends the guitar effects to the other ear, sounding as if Vai is playing along with himself. * Roth's management received a phone call asking for permission for "Just Like Paradise" to be used as the theme song of a new television show, Beverly Hills 90210. They rejected the idea without asking Roth first, so an original piece of instrumental music was used instead. * A brief sample from the introduction of the title track was used several times as incidental music in the Miami Vice episode "Missing Hours", (Series 4, ep.7) broadcast in November 1987. Personnel ;The Band *David Lee Roth – vocals *Steve Vai – guitar, horn (alto) *Billy Sheehan – bass guitar, backing vocals *Gregg Bissonette – drums, percussion, backing vocals *Brett Tuggle – keyboards, programming, backing vocals ;Guest musicians *Gary Falcone – backing vocals on tracks 1 and 9 *Joe Pizzulo – backing vocals on track 1 *Tommy Funderburk, Tom Kelly – backing vocals on track 2 *John Batdorf – backing vocals on track 9 *Magic Moreno – backing vocals on track 10 *Dr. Funk, PhD – bass synthesizer *Todd Grace, Richie Raposa – programming, keyboard programming ;Production *David Lee Roth – producer, concept, cover design *Steve Vai – co-producer, engineer *Magic Moreno – engineer, mixing *Gary Wagner – engineer *Doug Parry – engineer *Paul Levy – engineer *Steve Holroyd – engineer *Marnie Riley – engineer *Stephen Shelton – engineer *Bob Cats – mixing *Bernie Grundman – mastering *Pete Angelus – concept, cover design *Galen Rowell – photography *Vigon Seireeni – artwork *Gina Vivona – artwork *Eddie Anderson – personal assistant Chart positions Album Singles Certifications References Category:1988 albums Category:David Lee Roth albums Category:Warner Records albums Category:Albums recorded at Capitol Studios